Referring to FIG. 6, in a step of assembling a typical LCD module, a driver integrated circuit (IC) 16 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 17 are needed to be attached together and electrically connected. Generally the driver IC 16 and the PCB 17 can be pressfitted together using a hot press arrangement, in which an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 18 is interposed between the driver IC 16 and PCB 17 in order to electrically interconnect them. A typical hot press arrangement includes a hot pressing head 11 and a supporting table 12. The supporting table 12 is used for supporting the driver IC 16 and the PCB 17. The hot pressing head 11 can move up and down relative to the supporting table 12 to pressfit all the elements together at a high temperature.
The process of press fitting the driver IC 16 and the PCB 17 includes the steps of:                a) placing the PCB 17 on the supporting table 12, and arranging the ACF 18 on a circuit area (not shown) of the PCB 17;        b) placing the driver IC 16 on the ACF 18, so that a circuit area (not shown) of the driver IC 16 overlaps a circuit area (not shown) of the PCB 17;        c) arranging a Teflon® band 15 between the hot pressing head 11 and the driver IC 16; and        d) pressing down the hot pressing head 11, thereby applying a pressure on the Teflon® band 15, the driver IC 16 and the PCB 17, thereby deforming the ACF 18, whereby the driver IC 16 and the PCB 17 are electrically interconnected.        
The Teflon® band 15 buffers a pressure from the hot pressing head 11, and transfers uniform pressure and heat to the driver IC 16 and the PCB 17. After the step d), the Teflon® band 15 is moved a predetermined distance to be located at a new segment between the hot pressing head 11 and the driver IC 16, in order to protect the hot pressing head 11 from being contaminated.
Generally, the Teflon® band 15 is installed on a shelf. A typical shelf 2 shown in FIG. 7 includes two side frames 21, a first combinative plate 22, an expansile screw 23, an enrolling cylinder 24, a rotating shaft 26, and a plurality of stiffeners 27.
Also referring to FIG. 8, the two side frames 21 are disposed opposite to each other. The stiffeners 27 are arranged between the side frames 21, and are parallel to each other. Thus the stiffeners 27 and the side frames 21 cooperatively define a fixed frame. The side frames 21 are strip-shaped, and each side frame 21 has two ends. One end of each side frame 21 has a U-shaped groove 212, and the other end of the side frame 21 has a first C-shaped groove 211.
The expansile screw 23 has two ends. Each end of the expansile screw 23 has a first shaft 234, and a first connecting protrusion 233 having a second C-shaped groove 2331. Corresponding adjacent first and second C-shaped grooves 211, 2331 communicate with each other and define a circular through hole. A corresponding first shaft 234 can be rotatably received in the circular through hole. Each of the first shafts 234 has a bead 232. The beads 232 of the first shafts 234 touch against the first connecting protrusions 233 to ensure the expansile screw 23 can rotate freely but not move in horizontal directions.
The expansile screw 23 is fixed on the side frames 21. However, the side frames 21 are short; that is, a distance between the expansile screw 23 and the side frames 21 is narrow, and not enough to accommodate the reel of Teflon® band 15. Thus the expansile screw 23 has to have a sleeve 231 attached thereon.
The enrolling cylinder 24 has two ends, and each end has a second shaft 242. The second shaft 242 mates in the U-shaped grooves 212 and can rotate therein. When the second shaft 242 is forced to move up, the second shaft 242 may escape from the U-shaped grooves 212. Each side frame 21 has a locating block 25 formed thereon. The locating blocks 25 are oriented tangentially to the second shaft 242, so as to prevent the second shaft 242 from moving too far up and escaping from the U-shaped grooves 212. A baffle plate 243 is arranged on an outside of each side frame 21, so that it covers the U-shaped groove 212. The baffle plates 243 of the side frames 21 block the second shaft 242, to ensure that the second shaft 242 can rotate freely but not move in horizontal directions.
The rotating shaft 26 is adjacent to the enrolling cylinder 24 and parallel to the expansile screw 23. The rotating shaft 26 is driven to rotate, and thereby drives the second shaft 242 to rotate via gears (not labeled). Thus, used Teflon® band 15 is wound around the enrolling cylinder 24.
Referring to FIG. 9, when the shelf 2 is working, the shelf 2 has to be fixed on a holding frame 4, and the holding frame 4 can bring the shelf 2 to a predetermined position. The shelf 2 and the holding frame 4 are combined by the first combinative plate 22.
The holding frame 4 includes an arm 41, a transverse plate 42, and a second combinative plate 43. The transverse plate 42 is connected with the second combinative plate 43 by two second connecting protrusions 47, in order to strength the holding frame 4. Two ends of the second combinative plate 43 have two through holes 45 and 46 respectively. The first combinative plate 22 has a pair of posts 221 thereon. The posts 221 mate in the through holes 45 and 46, in order to fix the first combinative plate 22 on the second combinative plate 43 and prevent the shelf 2 from moving in horizontal directions. Two bolts 44 are inserted into two corresponding bolt holes 222 in the first combinative plate 22, thereby fastening the shelf 2 on the holding frame 4.
The combination of the shelf 2 and the holding frame 4 has some disadvantages. Firstly, the hot pressing head 11 usually works at temperatures as high as 380° C. When an operator uses his/her fingers to unscrew the bolts 44 to replace the Teflon® band 15, the fingers may touch the hot pressing head 11 and be scalded. Secondly, it takes an unduly long time to mate the bolts 44 and the posts 221 to fix the shelf 2.
Therefore, a new combination of a shelf and a holding frame that can overcome the above-described problems is desired.